snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyle Baker
Kyle Baker is a Canadian wizard currently about to graduate from Ivermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is a member of Horned Serpent house and represented his school in the IMPS competition in to 2092/2093 school term. He placed first in the IMPS and won a university Scholarship for himself and a plaque for his school. After graduating, he intends to use his scholarship to study at the Wizarding University campus in Salem. He has not yet chosen his major. Personality and Key Characteristics Quiet and focused mostly on himself and his own thoughts, Kyle gives off a sullen, moody impression to those around him, but he craves the intimacy of meaningful friendships (something he's never really had) a lot more than he lets on. He struggles in social situations, and usually defaults to being quiet and standoffish, when in reality he simply struggles to make friends. Kyle has the tendency to unintentionally come across as rude; he frequently offends those around him, fails to provide any emotional support when appropriate and lacks the patience to try. For this reason, he tends to have acquaintances rather than friends, as he finds that the more he tries to talk to people in an in depth discussion, the more likely he is to unwittingly say something the drives the person away. Self-absorbed but not exactly self-aware. A little self-important but simultaneously struggles with feelings of inadequacy. Teenagers. Kyle has a particular obsession with standing out; he is determined to be different, and eschews normality as and when he can. More recently, since his older brother graduated from Ilvermorny, he has developed desire to be completely unpredictable, and to surprise people all the time, so that they never know what to expect of him, and never really know who he is. He faces a constant inner struggle of wanting to stand out, but not wanting to be noticed, which leads to many impulsive decisions that he tends to later regret. A keen seeker of knowledge, Kyle does research projects in his spare time, purely for fun, and fancies himself an academic, though his tendency to obsess over his personal areas of study sometimes mean that these take priority over his actual school work, leading to a lot of rushed pieces of homework completed in the seconds before the class starts. He is immensely proud of being a member of Horned Serpent, and for a short while developed a fascination with the creature itself, to the extent that he did, for a time, attempt to learn Parseltongue (unsuccessfully, needless to say). Lacking in friends and meaningful human relationships, he tends to get on much better with his professors, appreciating their need to keep a professional distance and preferring to indulge in discussions of a purely academic nature. (to be edited) History and Early Life Pre-Life and Early Life Pre-Ilvermorny TBA Ilvermorny First Year Stood on the Gordian Knot to be sorted, was chosen for both Thunderbird and Horned Serpent. Chose Horned Serpent because didn't want to be the same as his brother, wanted to distance himself from him. Magical healing is wonderful and he's no longer sick all the time - well, he is, bit he's also cured straight away, and doesnt seem to contract magical maladies quite as much as mundane ones. Second Year TBA Third Year TBA Fourth Year TBA Fifth Year IMPS and everything that happened Sixth Year TBA Seventh Year TBA Accolades, Achievements, and Qualifications JARVEYs go here IMPS winner OOC Information * RPed by Felixir * FC: Maxwell Runko (current)